B U R N I N G P R A Y E R
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: My prayers are not answered, they will never be heard . when they die in the fire, my Burning Prayers .


**Story Title ! : B U R N I N G P R A Y E R**

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xHichigo**

**What is it about : My prayers are not answered , they will never be heard . when they die in the fire , my Burning Prayers . **

**Warnings ! **

**Love(beetje) , Crazy , Angst , Friendship , Family , Drama , Ghosts , Rape and Dead **

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( B U R N I N G P R A Y E R ) **

I pray every night before i go to sleep , i prat for safety and good dreams . But not just for myself but for my sisters and my father . Since our mother died , Karin and Yuzu have many nightmares . I pray for them a good night rest , i pray for my father a good night sleep too . That he would have good dreams about her , instead of nightmares .

When i finished praying , i closed the curtains and go right my bed in . I felt the cold in the bed , it give me cold chills immediately . And i fell into a restless sleep , i try to dream but i only dreamed about a black space .

I do not know where i was every where i looked was only darkness , i felt ice cold air , came over my shoulders . The cold bite into my arms and legs , and i only wore a summer night dress . I then felt a hand on my shoulder , i looked around me and my eyes widened . It was a woman in her twenties . She had long blonde orange hair , and soft brown eyes . She had a sweet smile on her face ." Mom ? "

She smiled and opened her arms , i let myself fall into her arms . I felt her warmth embrace me , i felt for the first time really happy . " I missed you so much mom ." i said ." I'm not your mother ." Said a male voice , my eyes widened , i looked at my mother 's face , her face was starting to melt . And formed into a man 's face , her skin began to become white . And her blond orange hair , was becoming short and white . Her beautiful brown eyes became yellow , and was covered by a black color .

I pushed myself away from him , i watched with confusion and fear . But anger began to rise up ." Who are you ! What have you done with my mother ! " I cried angry at him , he only laughed softly . And walked towards me , and let his arms hang lazy over my shoulders . " I'm someone who is seen like nobody . Someone without a name , nobody that will call me . But you have called me , you pray every day and night . For a good night rest ? For a good dream ? And for who for you're sisters and father ? And then you're self , you wish for the people then you have left . And then you're self next , i'll make that wish come true . " He said .

I looked at him with wide eyes , what did he mean ? Who is he ? " what do you mean ?" He grinned like the cat from Alice in Wonderland . " I'll give a good night rest , and good dreams for your father and your sisters . If you can give me yourself . " He said i looked at him with wide eyes ." What do you mean ? what should i give from myself to you ?" Panic filled my eyes and my voice looks he don't know what it says ." Pray for me every night , pray for me at every meal ."

His lips went to my left ear . " Give all of you to me , stay with me and do not run away from me ." He bit in my ear ; i tried to push him away . But it did not work , he was too strong . He pushed me to the ground , and licked my neck . And kissed me on the mouth , he pushed his tongue in my mouth . And looked for my tongue , but i bite him before he did .

He pulled his face away from me , his tongue was hanging out of his mouth . A drop of blood fell on my face , his eyes looked at the drop of blood on my cheek . He licked it away and held me tight . " If you do not do what i tell you , i will give the biggest nightmares . And the worst sleep that they ever had , and they will die . Like you're mother , you do not want this or not ? "

I was silent and looked away , i felt that my dress began to disappear . I was totally naked beneath him , i felt him bite my nipples . He then licked down my stomach , i felt uncomfortable . But he held me tight , so that i can not move . His black nails pierced my skin , i screamed when he touched my vagina .

He licked my clitoris and sucked hard at it , i cried and tried to kick him away . But i failed , i moaned then as he touched a sensitive spot . " No stop it ! " I cried harder after a while he stopped and looked at me , he looked at me like i was a prey . The weight disappeared from me , i looked up and saw him do something . If i focus my eyes more i saw that .

That he tries to get his pants off , i tried to get away . But i noticed that i can not move , my arms were tied . And the rest of my body seems frozen when his pant was off , i screamed and tried to push him more away . "

Then i felt the pain , he pushed at once . His penis in me and pulled out , and pushed it back again . And he continued everytime , i start to feel a warm feeling in my stomach . And not long after i gave my orgasme , i tried not to groan . As everything was starting to loose , i looked at him with half open eyes .

" You're mine , you stay mine . And i'll your family alone , okay got that Ichigo-Chan ? " I nodded yes and started to be very sleepy , and felt into a world of darkness .

When i awoke , i saw that i was back in my room . I shot straight up and ran down , when i was in the kitchen . I saw my father , Karin and Yuzu starting at the breakfast , my plate was already made . " Oh good morning Ichigo-Chan ! " Yuzu shouted with a smile , i walked to my sitting place , and looked at them with wide eyes ." Anything wrong Ichigo ? " My father asked ." Have any of you a good night rest ?" I asked .

" Actually yes , i've never slept so well ." Said dad as he looked back in the newspaper , Karin nodded yes as she put her glass down . " I also feel very good today as well ." Yuzu had a blush on her cheeks ." I dreamed so nice this time , i can not wait until tonight ." And they started back at the breakfast , without a thought of the night . I sat at the table , and looked empty at my plate . _My prayers are burning . _

_

* * *

_

**Oh ! This is my first Hollow Ichigo x Female Ichigo ! I hope they don't sound OCC , somehow i feel sorry for Ichigo **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
